Social networks are becoming an increasingly popular way for people to stay connected and share content. This increasing popularity of social networks has given rise to many social network services that have developed various ways users of the social network can communicate and share information. Users within a social network can send each other messages, monitor other users' activities on a daily basis and share personal information, including personal photographs and videos. Social networking services have provided a great forum for users to remain in close contact despite geographic distance or uncoordinated schedules. Further, the development of other online services that enable the general sharing of information has also increased. The ability for users to share information with others, and view information about others is available in many different venues.